


Obliviate

by Ar23n1c



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate last year, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ar23n1c/pseuds/Ar23n1c
Summary: Obliviate is a powerful spell, but Love is a magic stronger than anything.When things get dangerous, drastic measures are taken to protect vital plans and information that are essential to defeating the dark lord.





	1. Missing Pieces

“It’s for the best”, Hermione said, swallowing her tears.  
Draco stared at the floor, and nodded forcibly, refusing to look anywhere but his shoes.  
She slowly raised her hand to cup his cheek, gently running her thumb along the hard lines of his jaw and cheekbones, feeling goosebumps rise along his skin. Reluctantly, he leaned his head into her palm and kissed it, basking in her soft touch, the smell of parchment on her skin, the slight taste of ink lingering on his lips. He held onto these final moments as long as he could. A chill went up his spine as he drew his eyes from the ground to met hers, soft, kind, determined, strong.  
With a sigh, they pulled away and faced each other, raising their wands, both shaking.  
As they drew in a breath, Draco watched as Hermione became undone, the moment before the word escaped both their lips. Her voice weak as she gripped her stomach and allowed her tears to rush down her perfectly rosy cheeks. Watching this brilliant, clever, revolutionary witch before him succumb to her emotions, he had never known such hopelessness and pain. Yet, he would stay strong, for them both, so she didn't have to be.  
“Obliviate,” they spoke in unison.  
They stood there, wands pointing at each other, gasping as if coming up for air. Such a daze rolled over them as confusion settled and they took in the image before them.  
Hermione stiffened, wiping her face with one hand while moving her grip down her wand tightly, ready to defend herself.  
“Wh-What do you think you are doing here?!”  
Draco mirrored her stance in response. “ME!? You are the one ready to curse me you filthy mudblood!”  
“Oh, of course I would. Brilliant conclusion, not that the situation seems to present itself as one in which I maybe defending myself from a racist pureblood who has apparently followed me into the girl's bathroom!” She spat, her voice cracking feeling as though there were still tears to be shed. Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, ready to fire a counter spell any moment, she looked him up and down. Something was...off. Though she didn’t feel as if she were in danger, logic dictated that she could not let her guard down. “You disgust me Malfoy.”  
He looked around, only realizing where he was in that moment. His eyes darted as he licked his lips, unsure of what was going on. He seemed to have done exactly as she assumed though he does not recall any desire to do so. What would cause him to be here, now, with...her!?  
Realizing he was losing his composure, he stiffened his spine, raised his chin and straightened his tie before sheathing his wand.”Trust me, whatever brought me here, it was a mistake.”  
The words echoed inside of him as he exited, and he knew them to be the most truthful thing he had uttered between them.

~•~•~•~•~

Draco’s words were the last he spoke to her in a week. Over and over, she tried to just forget everything but something felt wrong. He hadn’t called her Mudblood or even snarled ‘Granger’ under his breathe when they passed in the halls. In fact, he seemed to be elsewhere entirely in his mind. As strange as this seemed, no one else, not even Malfoy's friends, seemed to care. It was like she was the only one in a room full of string instruments who noticed the completely off tune sound of an oboe screeching.  
She hadn’t really been paying attention to Ron and Harry’s conversation when she interrupted.  
“Have either of you noticed Malfoy...behaving strangely this past week?” She inquired, with narrow eyes fixed on the Slytherin table.  
Both boys stopped speaking as they faced her, hands floating above the table. For a moment neither spoke and just shifted their eyes to each other.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude.” Hermione said suddenly, breaking the silence. Why else would they be looking at her that way?  
“‘Moine, he’s been like that all year.” Ron said.  
Had he? She looked down, a little embarrassed.Had she just not really paid attention or, what? Malfoy was always on her radar, but for some reason she couldn’t recall even a slight feeling of concern for him in a while, at least not in a way that felt like she would be in danger. Maybe she was losing focus. With everything going on, Slughorn, Horcruxes, social pressures and of course schoolwork, maybe she was just taking on too much. But really? Not more than third year. Double course load and reliving entire days.  
What was going on with her?  
“I mean, yeah, the first part of the year, we were sure he was a death eater. But then at the Slug club holiday party…” she drifted. What had happened? She remembered going with Cormac, hiding from his creepy advances and watching Draco get dragged out by the collar by Snape. But after that, it’s as if nothing happened. The world went silent, almost...normal. Well, normal for them.  
Harry dipped his head down, trying to look through the curtain of hair covering her face.”Hey, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” He asked as he put his arm around her for comfort.  
She touched her face and felt the warm wet tears that ran down her cheeks. “I don’t know. I feel, confused. Like I haven’t been awake until now.”  
“Well, you have been pretty busy with Mcgonagall and Horcrux research. Between all that and your prefect duties, you’ve been pretty much absent from everything else. Dumbledore told us that he had everything covered concerning Malfoy.”  
“Really?” Hermione said, tidbits of these conversations coming back to her, clouded but there.  
“I mean, not that we listened,” chimed Ron. “But it was like Malfoy stopped going crazy after the holiday party. Maybe he really did get his shit together.”  
“Maybe,” she said. “But, something feels off.”  
“Course, it's Malfoy” They said in unison. The three of them laughed as Harry hugged her and Ron squeezed her hand.  
“You sure you are gonna be okay? Even with Prefect and T.A. duties tonight?” Harry asked.  
She smiled weakly “It's me, isn't it?” she replied.they all turned back to their tasks. It was about 15 mins later she realized she had not read a single line in her book, as her thoughts kept trying to come together. Each thought a puzzle piece, all the pieces there but some missing pegs, mutilated, leaving out some details to the full image. As hard as she try, she knew if she put it all together, it would be incomplete.  
She glanced sideways to see if anyone had noticed to find that the boys had resumed their conversation. Releasing a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding, her attention was caught by a green lined robe rushing past her. That unmistakable white blonde head seemed to shine against the dim lighting of the great hall, as Malfoy moved forward hastily looking over his shoulder.  
Without a second thought, she glided through the crowd of Ravenclaws entering, pursuing her curiosity as well as the nagging feeling that Draco had the answers she needed.

~•~•~•~•~•~

This whole week felt like he was was gasping to breathe through a thick fog, walking too fast towards the edge of a cliff.  
When did it become April already?  
The end of year was coming, but little did the rest of the school know, it would end in tragedy. This knowledge weighed on him and him alone. Snape knew, of course, the git. But he was more worried about breaking his unbreakable vow. He didn’t actually give a shit if he lived or died, just more so he didn’t piss off the magic promise he made to Mum.  
Time. Always about timing. He had to appear a student- grades slipping and social life nonexistent but a student, until the moments his dark mark made him it’s bitch. He hated it.  
Wait, he hated it?  
Draco knew the dark Lord had tasked him with this mission to punish his father for his failings. But he had been determined to bring glory to the Malfoy name for so long, he was relieved when the duty of doing so was finally wrenched from his father's failing hands. Sure, the tasks weighed heavy on him, and he struggled, though he was not willing to admit it. And yet, he had never hated his tasks. Finding the room of requirement and bringing the Vanishing cabinet back to life were simple, almost enjoyable moments of quiet in the sea of useless dribble that assaulted his ears daily.  
He sighed as he approached the corridor where he knew the Room would present itself. It was not his current task at hand but one that quickly seemed to be approaching him that had him on edge. It had to be just that. The hardest part had yet to come.  
Of course, none of this was made all the more easier with Granger’s eyes on him constantly. He really didn’t have time to incorporate her into his plans. Avoiding her was the best course of action, however, her intelligence made manipulation of circumstances a more viable option.  
Though his thoughts had drifted, he was acutely aware of her presence as he moved around the castle. Her attempt at discretion was admirable, however, she could not be labeled the stealthiest. Huh, something she didn't excel at, a sharp laugh escaped his lips.  
Well, he would have to deal with this himself, it was his fault, at least he thought it was? He still hadn’t figured out why he and Granger were in the girls room last week. Why would he be alone with a mudblood...ever!? He must have been caught on the way to the Room and detoured to throw her off. It was all that made sense, except, it still didn't feel right?  
It was all bollocks, but it nagged at him constantly. Especially since he knew better than anyone how to utilize the abilities offered by the Room.  
As he approached, Draco built the place he needed in his mind, but with some protective changes to shield him from Granger’s eyes. She would know where he went exactly, and follow. Nosey, filthy...  
He sighed as he walked through the mountains of things forgotten. Man, he must be exhausted to not even feel the anger behind his words. Draco shook his head, rolled his neck, while hopping on the balls of his feet, flicking his wrists, anything to try and focus his mind and body. Wake up, wake up, he said to himself, looking to one of the many clocks surrounding him, he realized it was almost time.  
“Hello?” A soft voice floated through the seemingly endlessness of the Room of Requirement. “Is someone here?”  
Granger! He swore her name. She was drawing closer to where he and the cabinet were. And it didn’t seem that his guards were implementing themselves. He knew the Room had a mind of its own, but it had never resisted him before.  
Steadily, he raised his wand, ready to stuplify her, leaning his back against the cabinet. Time was of the essence. Any moment, the sister to this cabinet at Borgin and Burkes would send the final live test subject through. He would have two mins to return it, and receive the confirmation for the final stage to begin, if all went according to plan.  
Carefully, Hermione turned the corner, her hand brushing the table of clocks in an almost loving way. She breathed out a sigh, disappointed.  
It seemed he had hidden well enough and that the cabinet, though only two feet away from her, had not caught her attention. She steadied herself, whispering something inaudible as she traced the circle of the clock's face in her hand.  
Suddenly, a bang came from inside, followed by the tweet of a bird. Shit! He spun around from behind the cabinet, his wand at the ready, but Granger didn’t move. Her face still looked down to the table before her, smiling as they chimed 6 in unison.  
She-she didn’t see him. The room had done...something that made her unable to see or hear him. He lowered his wand placing it in his robes and drew closer to her, slowly, an inch at a time.  
It was like being a ghost. He could move near her, hear her and she had no idea. Such power would usually make him feel strong, but in this moment he just felt grateful. He closed his eyes and breathed her in, a calm washing over him.  
“I guess I was wrong Cogsworth” Her voice woke him from what felt like an eternity under a bright summer sun. She walked away, taking the light with her.  
What had just happened? Draco had never been so inclined to think of Granger, let alone be close to her.  
Another thunk in the cabinet and he realized it was 6.05, long past his time limit. Damn it!  
Quickly he opened and closed the door and waited, hoping his Aunt Bella would be so inclined as to forgive his tardiness. Lest he be the first cursed when- well, best not to let his thoughts spiral.  
A moment later, he received a note. The note that he had waited for all year. And yet, at the moment of its arrival, he felt as if he would never see the sun again.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

She was tired. A majority of her energy spent on a wild goose chase, but she had an obligation to Mcgonagall. It was a relief when she finally reached her office and knocked on the door. The next few hours would be spent sitting and grading. Mindless, easy work.  
“Come in!”  
“Hello Professor,” she said laying her books and robe across a chair and settling herself in across from her. Mcgonagall looked at her over the top of her half moon glasses.  
“To what do I owe the pleasure Miss Granger?” She inquired.  
Hermione tilted her head, furrowing her brow. “I'm sorry, isn’t today Thursday?”  
“Yes, and a lovely day of the week it is. And as much as I enjoy your company, it seems I may have forgotten as to why you are here. Did we have a meeting?” Mcgonagall asked, concern on her face as the young witch looked at her, seemingly confused.  
“I- well, I’m your teaching assistant.”  
The young witch and the older sat silently for a moment, an air of questioning looming above them. Mcgonagall removed her glasses, set her quill down and interlaced her fingers together.  
“Miss Granger, I’m not sure if you are struggling to recall or simply forgetting but, you relinquished your duties before the holidays ended, stating that prefect duties were proving more difficult than expected. Now, I believed that you were more than capable but you have also never expressed a feeling of being overwhelmed before such moments in the six years I have had the privilege of knowing you, so I respected your request.”  
Hermione listened, everything she said flooded back. “Of course, professor, it’s just...Ron had mentioned earlier that I was to see you this evening. I assumed you were in need of extra help. I apologize. I will leave you to your work.” She rose, her eyes fixed on an unparticularly astonishing corner of the desk when her Professor's voice seemed to snap her out of her thoughts.  
“My dear,” choosing her words carefully, “it seems as though you have been struggling this past week to recall a multitude of details as of late. Have you been feeling as though your mind sparks when trying to recall details but never seems to catch fire when trying to remember moments that should be one way but appear another when looked at under more careful light?”  
Hermione could not find the word but instead shook her head, almost desperately.  
“Hm.” Mcgonagall nodded sharply and then immediately stood, gripping her hand both gingerly and yet, with haste. “You must speak to Albus and quickly, there isn’t much time, come!” Guiding her to Dumbledore's office.  
She had never seen her professor remove her mask of calm before. The fact that she had spoken the thoughts and feelings she couldn’t name so accurately, frightened her.  
“Lemon Drop,” her professor spoke as she released Hermione's hand, leading the way up the spiralling stairs to the Headmasters office.  
“Minerva, I apologize, but Mr. Potter is on his way and-” Dumbledore stopped when he saw her. “Ahhh, Miss Granger, I had nearly forgotten. I need you to hold onto something for me.”  
“Professor, I was hoping to talk to you about something.” Hermione stated, hoping she would be able to get an answer. Had she been spelled? Could he help her?  
“I am terribly sorry my dear, but I need you to trust me. You have always been so patient and obedient, it has always been a privilege to have your trust,” he held onto her hands with one of his, the other behind his back. “Even now, I can see the wheels spinning and you, such a clever witch, holding back all those questions. My dear, you deserve them all.”  
Hermione felt incredible sad as she looked into his eyes. Not because of his words but because of the tiredness she could see in them.  
“Here, you will find so many answers for both you and another.” Dumbledore handed a small flask, inside a memory.  
“Who professor?”  
“If I told you, you would not believe me. But you are a brilliant witch Hermione, you already know. Even if you wanted to forget, you would know exactly how to remember.” He winked and smiled.  
“Professor, please, I feel as though I’m losing myself. It’s like I’m in a fog and I can’t see the difference from where I was to where I need to be.” Hermione was desperate for answers.  
“I am sorry I can not be of further assistance. I can only repeat the words you spoke to me a few weeks ago, ‘If it is right, it happens—the main thing is not to hurry. Nothing good gets away’” He drew her close and pressed his head to hers, whispering, “You will do great things my dear.” Before walking past her towards Mcgonagall.  
“Now, I know that look, but it is time Minerva, please escort our Miss Granger back to her common room and send in Mr. Potter.” Hermione stood for a moment, planted as she stared at Dumbledore, his back to her, facing his desk.  
“Hermione?” Harry’s voice caught her attention as she was guided out of the room.  
“Harry…” She responded as she passed by. But said no more.  
It was as if a darkness was rising, a sense of unease growing stronger. She felt like she should warn him but from what?  
She walked alongside Professor McGonagall, neither woman truly aware of where they were going, just seemingly gliding along a familiar route. Hermione chewed her bottom lip. Why did Dumbledore quote her John Steinbeck? It wasn’t an incredibly impressive piece of Muggle literature but the quote had always been one she kept in mind when she felt overwhelmed or anxious.  
She had arrived, wishing her professor a good evening politely thanking her for her, um, help, they parted ways as she entered her House common room.  
“Evening Hermione, everything okay?” Neville asked, almost scaring her. She hadn’t seen him, nor the entire groups of Gryffindors scattered throughout the room, playing games, reading, talking, just going about their lives. She had just stood there, arms crossed, chewing on her lip.  
“Oh, yes. Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” She said hastily, a smile pasted on.  
“Well, to be honest, you don’t look okay. Like something is eating away at you.” Neville said as he drew closer to her, not allowing anyone else to hear. He had always been an intuitive and sensitive friend, always at the ready to help. And he knew the effect the Golden trio had on the rest of the school. If we were in trouble, it wouldn’t be long before other students panicked.  
“It’s just some personal stuff I’d rather not talk about.” She deflected, glancing around the room. Her eyes rested on Ron sitting in a corner with Romilda. They hadn't started dating yet but everyone knew they would, even if they didn’t want to admit it.  
Neville followed her eyes and gripped her fingers sympathetically. “If it's meant to happen, it will happen.”  
She smiled and gripped his hand back, “Thank you.” It really hadn’t bothered her, seeing Ron with her, but Neville’s words were kind, settling. She sighed and let go, continuing towards her private prefect chamber. In all honesty, her calm this year had come from her private library shelves, organizing and mixing her favorite books, muggle and magical in origin. She had so many, and it was like coming home to see a lover waiting for you when she opened her door to find herself surrounded by some of her best friends.  
She strolled over and reached for “A Life in Letters”, paging through the book she had not read in some time, when an old invitation to the slug club holiday party fell out. Curious? She didn’t usually leave papers in finished books. Reaching down, she looked it over, flipping it from front to back, when she froze.  
On the back was one name, written in her handwriting. Draco.  
Dumbledore had obviously led her here to answer the question of who to share his memory with, but why him? Why her? Why them, together?  
Today was becoming a cluster of thoughts and questions with more questions than answers. All she wanted was to sleep, too exhausted physically to push her mind any further. Just a few moments of rest and she would be able to continue on.  
Lying on her bed, her eyes quickly closing, she felt herself melt to the mattress below her, sinking in. Quickly she drifted away, but not before she completely lost consciousness did it finally occur to her. Dumbledore had said Goodbye.

~•~•~•~•~•~

It was time. Any moment, the hammer would fall, and the end would begin. Once, he felt exhilarated at the thought of Dumbledore's fall. Now, he stood next to Snape, his wand in hand, trying to steady his arm. They waited for Aunt Bella to arrive with the others, hoping something would happen-anything to prevent what was to come.  
As the Vanishing cabinet shook, he knew his hope was for nothing. It couldn’t be stopped. He had helped put this into motion and he alone would be the one to finish it.  
A shrieking cackle rang through the Room as he opened the door and he saw his Aunt’s murderous smile as she stepped out, followed by the Carrow brothers and Greyback.  
“Draco!” She cried as she pinched his cheeks in a mockery of adoration, more so meant to hurt. He didn’t react, he knew better than that. It would last longer as she relished in his pain. “You may make our Dark Lord happy yet!” The corner of his mouth twinged. She saw a smile, what he felt was fear.  
Success was the only outcome for what was to come.  
“Bella, go have your fun. Create some mayhem and distraction while we find Dumbledore”,Snape said looking down at the small but terrifying witch. There were not many who did not fear his dear Aunty. It has always been amusing to use her as a threat just to see the reactions of those around him. However, Snape held a sense of power and strength that didn’t seem to break in her presence.  
He stood back and watched as Bella moved towards Snape, their eyes locked. Something like a hiss escaped her lips before she moved around his statuesque stance and began skipping, exploding piles of lost items as she passed by, the others following suit.  
Turning towards him, Snape closed his eyes then slowly opened them again, readying himself.  
“Draco, it is time. I know it is unnecessary but may I remind you-”  
“The fate of both our lives rest in my hands. I know, believe me, I know.” Draco said lazily. Every muscle ached with tension and he was exhausted.  
Snape looked at him, silently observing him as if he hadn’t seen him before, a mix of curiosity and pity in his eyes.  
“What?” Draco asked when an awkward amount of stareing time had passed with no verbal exchange.  
“You remind me of, well, me about your age”.  
“Really? Exhausted. Frightened. Praying for whatever end is coming to just, be over with?”  
“Actually, yes.”  
Draco looked to his professor, and felt for a moment like he could help, he would understand. He opened his mouth to speak when mushroom cloud like explosion shook the chandeliers of the Room of Requirement.  
“Damn it, Bella.” They both rushed towards the entrance. “She never understood the importance of subtlety. It’s time Draco. You will find him in the Astronomy Tower. I will be behind you shortly”.  
“But you said I wouldn’t have to do this alone!”  
Snape yelled, rushing the opposite direction. “And you won’t, but that crazy witch did not give us enough time. I must inform the Dark Lord at once of our time change for the port key.  
And with that they took off. Draco felt as if his feet were on backwards, like each movement forward was unnatural and forced. But he continued, running up the staircase to the tower, slowing only when he heard the winds howl.  
Begrudging every step forward, he began to pull out his wand. He licked his lips, suddenly chapped, and tried to swallow, his throat sore and dry. He saw Dumbledore facing out over the ledge, staring into the distance, eyes closed, hands behind his back. His wand in his hands, though more absent mindedly than at the ready.  
“Expelliarmus!” He felt as if he shouted, but the words slipped through his lips, like a cry. “I’m sorry, sir”.  
Dumbledore turned towards him, a smile stretched across his face, his eyes alight as he looked at the wizard before him. “Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure to have your company tonight. It seems that there is much to be done, alas, I think that there is little I can do.” He drew his left hand out from behind his back and raised it up, showing him the blackened, rotting flesh.  
Many didn’t credit Draco as clever, but he was more intelligent than he led on. He knew a curse when he saw it. Swallowing hard, his eyes watered.  
“If I don’t do this, he will kill me”.  
“You don’t want to do this Draco, I know you don’t”. His professor stated matter of factly. Draco remained silent, but shook his head quickly side to side in agreement. “If you, perhaps, have decided that your loyalty could lie with us, we would protect you. Your mother as well.”  
“We?” Draco asked.  
Dumbledore looked to the stairwell and muttered “Muffalatio” as Snape and Granger stepped out of the Darkness.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The blast woke Hermione from her sleep immediately. How much time passed? She looked at the clock and saw it was a little past 11 at night. She ran to the window to see the Dark Mark residue in the sky, like fireworks dying as they lose their spark.  
She bolted from her room to see chaos erupting.Professors were evacuating dormitories and leading students to different exits in the castle, seemingly avoiding the courtyard, while scattering everyone.  
A very familiar green point rose above the crowd of Gryffindor first years. She ran as fast as she could shouting for Mcgonagall.  
“Professor! What’s happening?”  
“Death eaters have found a way past the schools wards. I’m taking the younger years to safety, but you- you need to find Professor Snape.”  
“Why? Shouldn’t I be helping you?”  
The Professor took Hermione by the shoulders. “I need you to understand, I do not have all the answers to keep more safe. But you have an important role to play, larger than the Golden Trio. Your purpose, will do more than save lives. It will make a life worth living”.  
Hermione stood, shocked. Speechless.  
“Now go. GO! Snape will be waiting for you near the astronomy tower.”  
Reluctantly, she backed away and began in the direction she had been led. Every instinct in her body cried to stay, except one, that seemed sure that this was the direction she needed to be going.  
“Miss Granger!” She skidded to a stop at the sound of Snape’s voice. “Hurry, there isn't much time!”  
Though Harry had always suspected Snape to be in Lord Voldemort's service, Hermione had never sensed that it was that simple. But in this moment, she ran straight towards him, trusting him as she followed.  
As they drew closer to their destination, Hermione could hear the faint voices floating down the Tower as the ascended. Snape's arm halted her right before they reached the top. She looked up to see his finger pressed against his lips, then pointed to his ear.  
Leaning in closely, quietly, she heard Dumbledore state “You don’t want to do this Draco, I know you don’t”. She tensed at his name and saw the unmistakable blonde hair as it shook side to side frantically, disheveled as his hair hung in his face. Malfoy had never looked more vulnerable than he did in this moment.  
“If you, perhaps, have decided that your loyalty could lie with us, we would protect you. Your mother as well.”  
His head shot up when the Headmaster mentioned Narcissa, and like a child, being handed what he desperately sought, Draco snapped his head up to look at his saving grace. “We?” He asked.  
She saw Dumbledore look at her and knew to step out of the darkness.  
“Muffalatio.” Dumbledore surrounded them in a bubble, separated from the world for just a few moments. He needed privacy, and only the four of them were to know what was to transpire next.  
“We don't have much time so I will make haste. Snape has been aiding in the war against the Dark Lord for years and he is here to help you Draco, not just to protect you as your mother requested.” Hermione stood, listening. She was terribly confused but felt as though she needed to hang onto these words, they were essential for survival.  
It was clear that Draco was shocked, as his eyes darted from face to face.  
“There are many questions that I can not answer but what I need from you in my final moments is your trust, your forgiveness, and your attention.”  
“Final moments!?” Hermione cried.  
“He’s dying.” Draco said. It almost seemed cruel how blantly he put it, but there was a catch in his throat as he spoke the words that cracked his facade. The Headmaster raised his left hand to show the blackened skin of physical curse, rapidly breaking down whatever counter magic was preventing it from taking it's hold “I was sent to assassinate our Headmaster but it seems it was unnecessary.”  
Before she realized it, her wand was in her hand as she screamed “You murderous coward!” Snape held her back, on arm around her waist, his hand wrapped around the wrist of her wand hand, as she twisted and lunged trying to scratch, curse, anything at Malfoy.  
He stood there looking at her, unable to say anything. What could be said?  
“Miss Granger, please, do not forget our conversation earlier.” She settled, still flaming mad, but listened to the calm in Dumbledore's voice, drawing her back from her rage. If this truly were his last moments, she would respect his wishes. “You know what you need to do. The Death Eaters are on their way any moment. Draco, please, go with Miss Granger to my office. Snape will take charge of your mission now. There is a port key on my desk for when the time comes. Quickly, before you are seen”. He waved his hands before them indicating they needed to leave immediately.  
With one more glance, she saw her Professor smile towards them, like an old man admiring the young, vibrant life before him, however also acutely aware of the struggles they will endure.  
Absent mindedly, she took Malfoy, who did not seem capable of moving whether from fear or shock, she did not know, by the hand and led them down the stairwell. Rushing, her feet a blur between tears and speed, it took every ounce of concentration to move rapidly without falling to her knees. She must not have heard the Death Eaters approaching but Draco did. He pulled her back, pushing her into a nearby broom closet. Shocked, she wanted to curse his name, but his back was against her chest, arm drawn over her, protectively, listening for the sounds of footsteps as they moved further away. Maybe, he really had switched sides. This would be good, this could make all the difference in the War. Both he and snape would be able to help them. When he was sure they had passed, they filed out, continuing towards the Headmaster's office.


	2. Confrontation

Draco still hadn't quite grasped what was happening as they entered the office. A multitude of questions fluttered around his mind, but he couldn't find the voice to ask. It was obvious Granger was just as unaware of what was going on as he was.  
She turned to him, her chest heaving, eyes as wild as her hair. “Dumbledore left this for us, he wanted us to look at this together”. She held in her hand a flask with a shimmering blue wisp, a memory. Hastily, they moved towards the pensieve, both wary of the other.  
Granger breathed deeply and poured the memory into the liquid filled bowl before them. She looked him in the eye and nodded. Draco did so in return, and they both dipped their heads forward.  
The pensieve pulled them down, a feeling much like falling in a dream. Colors, sounds, images rushed past them, the further they fell. Then suddenly they drifted to a stop, once again in Dumbledore's office.  
Granger stood across from their Headmaster, her voice becoming clearer as the memory took hold. They stood in the corner observing what had already happened, hoping for guidance, answers, anything.  
“You are the brightest witch of your age my dear, it seems nothing gets past you,” the Headmaster declared.  
“I would like to offer my help. Draco has attempted twice to curse you and failed, harming others in his path. I understand, he has no choice and the...end...is inevitable,” Hermione looked at his hand.  
Draco looked to her, the figure beside him, and asked “You knew my mission? Since when?”  
She blinked, confused. “I don't know. I mean, I feel as if this is familiar. These details though, I don't recall.”  
They turned to see the figure of Draco in the past enter the office.  
“It seems, Mr. Malfoy, you have an allie. Miss Granger here will be aiding you.”  
Draco looked at her with a snarl on his lip, disgust. “What could she possibly do to be of help?”  
Hermione stood at once, her fists in balls right to her hips. “You are certainly no mastermind and you have blundered along this path. I'm surprised it took you this long to reveal yourself to the Headmaster, and along the way you almost cost the lives of two people.”  
“Oh, your little boyfriend is fine.”  
“Hardly! Now, it's all fine and dandy that you've switched sides, but I can not trust you to follow through on this. Either you are lying and still a Death Eater, or you will not complete it all due to your entire lack of common sense! Do you have any idea how easy it was to figure this all out?”  
Draco laughed. “Potty sure as hell doesn't have a clue. No wonder he needs you so much.”  
She was taken aback slightly by the compliment, almost as much as Draco was by what he had said.  
Silently watching from the sidelines, Dumbledore smiled and rose from his seat. “It is settled then! You two will be working together. Which means you will be privy to information that may put your lives in danger. Are you sure you are ready?”  
“My life has already been forfeited.” Draco said matter of factly. Hermione stared at him for a moment, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and sympathy.  
“And Miss Granger?”  
“Of course.” She nodded in agreement.  
Their professor looked at them both, a smile on the corner of his lips. “Now, before I begin…”  
The memory began to fade as Hermione and Draco looked around. Suddenly, it felt as though the floor had been swept from beneath their feet, falling down a Rabbit hole, images passing by. They spiraled down and down, further into the visions of memories past.  
They landed softly in another part of the castle, neither seemed to know where they were.  
“Have you ever been here before?” Draco asked, though her face said it all, slowly she moved her head side to side as she looked around, trying to figure it out.  
A dim light illuminated from around the corner, as footsteps neared. In front of them stood...themselves.  
“We can do it here,” Hermoine spoke. Draco pulled out a parchment, alongside a beautiful ornate ring. “You are sure she can get away from your father long enough?”  
“Mum is sensitive and a bit fragile but she had more strength than my father credits her with. She only shows him what he wants to see, an obedient, malleable, and manipulated person. But she's none of those things,” he replied with a smile and great love evident on in his face. It wasn't like him to be honest and vulnerable but there he was, his walls down. She placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to bring him back to a safe place. He simply rested his hand on hers, quickly patting it, receiving such kindness was very, unfamiliar to him.  
“It’s time, send her the portkey.”  
Carefully, Draco wrapped the ring in the parchment and whispered a delivery spell.  
It was obvious that he was nervous by any spectator from the tightness in his jaw, to the cracking of knuckles. They both just stood there, anticipating Narcissa’s arrival but moments later, a letter was sent instead.  
Draco snatched the flying paper and almost shredded it in a hasty attempt to open. Hermoine placed her hands on his, steadying his shaking. A moment of silence passed as Draco sighed and released his tension, surrendering the letter to her possession.  
Aloud she read, “My Dearest Draco, I am so very proud of the decisions you have made. Breaking the chain that has been handed down from Generations of Malfoy men, and I want to be there, with You. But my time has come to make a difference. Voldemort has freed your father, and has placed us both in the care of your Aunt Bella. Though slightly torn between sister and Dark Lord, I know that if I left now, before your task were completed, she would know of everything. She would tell the Dark Lord. Instead, I hope to be of help where Snape can not be. Know that I am safe, and I will endure. You would not approve, and you will worry, but you also know that I am far more capable of being an informant as the war moves forward. I love you, always, Mum.”  
Draco listened, and remained still as Hermione places his mother's words in his hands. “She will be okay.” He nodded and turned to leave.  
Hermione reached forward, then let her hand fall to her side as she followed him.  
Their figures walked away, and once again they fell further down, but not much time had passed before they found themselves in the girls room they had been in a week ago, only with Dumbledore with them.  
“Thank you for your understanding Miss Granger. I would rather not take such a risky path but it seems safest route to give us the time we need.”  
“Of course Professor. But how will we know what our mission is?”  
“Ah! I have a solution for that. Would you be so kind as to leave me a few of your key memories from the last few months? I believe this will be enough to jog your memories to set you on the right path.”  
Draco has been beside Hermione holding her hand tightly, silently protesting this plan. “We will obliviate all we learned these last few months, everything that has anything to do with our Horcrux search, including the fact that we worked together? Why on earth would we begin working together again?”  
Dumbledore smiled “Some magic is stronger than others.” He winked at them, as Draco looked confused and Hermione smiled in return. The once hardened Slytherin Prince sighed “I hope you are right.”  
“Now, it is essential that when I am gone, you remain in the castle with Mr Malfoy. You will be the only one capable of protecting the horcrux here until the time is right to destroy them. I leave it to you to decide how you will convince your friends to allow you to remain here, though I have always found the truth to be more than sufficient.” He observed the look between the two of them as they stared at one another anxiously, the professor sensed their unspoken words. “I will leave you two, and return in moments to retrieve the memories.” And with those words, Dumbledore left Hermione and Draco alone. For a moment they just stood there, the air thick with grief around them.  
Draco cursed as he broke the silence. “Everything has changed. I'm not the same as I was months ago! And it's all thanks to you...and if I can't remember everything, anything about what we have gone through, how it led us here,” He stepped forward, holding one of her hands in his, the other brushing a curl away from her cheek, his forehead rested against hers. “I can't be him again. I can't be angry and cruel and filled with disgust for you.”  
Hermione met his eyes and smiled gently, her hand wrapped around his, “You won't. You'll make the right choice again, I know you will. We will find each other again. No matter what we forget, we won't be able to stop what we feel. I know I won't.”  
A single tear rolled down his face as he gripped her tighter. “I'm not you. I don't have a heart of gold. My only thoughts have always been to make my family proud, to be their heir. I'm not as strong as you, I won't resist the darkness.”  
Hermione took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes furiously, anger and pain radiating from her. “Don't you dare! You can not give in now. You were never weak, you were never the puppet you made yourself out to be. I saw that and I opened my heart to you. And I'll do it again. We will leave my memories with Dumbledore, and we remind ourselves of this, of the strength we found in each other. Together we will do this all again.”  
They drifted, the images fading as the observers were pulled away upwards, as if yanked from the bottom of the ocean, quickly approaching the surface.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Gasping for air, they both fell away from the pensieve, eyes darting frantically around the room towards each other, away from each other. Their chest heaving as though they had run a marathon. Neither could bring themselves to speak, each processing and trying to fill in the blanks of their mind. Pieces falling into place, not complete, but the picture became more clear each moment.  
Draco was the first to speak. “You-you helped me. I needed to find the Horcruxes in Hogwarts and you were helping me. But not just that, you-we-”  
Hermione stood at once and walked over to the window, a soft light gleaming outside. Quickly, he was by her side, both staring at the light emitted from each student's wand. Everyone was gathered around Dumbledore, who lie motionless below the Astronomy tower in the courtyard.  
“Snape did it.” Hermione said.  
“He had to. Dumbledore was going to die anyways, and in doing so he completed my vow, his unbreakable promise, and cemented his place next to the Dark Lord.”  
“I know,” she closed her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks. Instinctively, Draco wiped it away. She gasped at his touch, surprised by his gentleness.  
He drew away, shocked. Stricken as if she had slapped him away. “You don't remember, do you?” Draco asked.  
Hermione tightened her jaw, her stubbornness setting in, unwilling to admit to anything before she could understand what happened. “We don’t have time to mourn. We have to figure out what to do. This whole debacle is because we need to be sure the Dark Lord still trusts you. But because it was not you who killed Dumbledore, you will have to give him something of value.”  
“What do you have in mind?”  
“Me.”  
“That's absurd! Why would I hand you over to him? Your friends will come for you and it will destroy everything. We are not prepared to fight him yet!”  
“Listen, if you present me to him as a lure, a way to bring Harry to him, he will take it and place you in his trust. And-and you can tell him that you prefer to keep me in your sights, so I can remain here, in Hogwarts. Then we can complete the task of finding the Horcrux here while Harry and Ron find the others and destroy them.”  
He tossed the idea in his head. It was smart. Brilliant. But she forgot one thing. “How do we convince Potter to leave you alone? To not actually fall for the lure?”  
“Tell the truth.”  
Draco snorted, “Like he will believe anything about me unless it's that I'm the Dark Lords puppet.”  
Deep down, Hermione knew that Harry’s prejudice against Draco was just as strong as a purebloods against muggleborns.  
“If you have truly changed-”  
“IF!??” Draco stated dramatically his arm outstretched towards the pensieve, eyes wide.  
“Yes.” Hermione said calmly, head held high. “If. If you are a changed man then it will show. I’ll leave out our...personal details but they need to know the plan or they will ruin this and all will be for nothing.”  
Draco slumped, sighing. The person before her was not the same scared and broken child that had been in the astronomy tower. He was complete. His memories had returned completely. The mask that had constantly been worn, the facade of Pureblood superiority, it had been removed. Hermione saw it, even if her puzzle was still missing pieces. Harry would see it to.  
“How can you not remember all we have been through after that? We- I- … I just don't understand. Those were YOUR memories. How can you not know everything we have endured after that?” Almost pleading, Draco’s hand went to reach for her only slightly before balling into a fist and resting at his side, defeated.  
“I don't know, it could just be delayed. Right now, we need to find Harry. It's an absolutely necessary he leaves immediately, before Voldemort arrives.”  
Hermione turned and rushed for the door when she realized Draco moved in the opposite direction, further into the office. He began moving papers and other items around on Dumbledore’s desk.  
“What are you doing! We need to hurry.”  
“We need the port key. That's how Harry and Ron can escape the castle grounds.” He said as he shuffled things around on the desk. “Ah-ha! Got it. They will be safe. And here,” in his hands he held Harry’s map.  
“How did you get this?” She said, no accusation in her voice.  
“You left it with the port key,” Draco said lifting a book, her book, and giving it to her.  
She whispered barely audible under her breathe, “Beauty and the Beast”.  
“Your favorite muggle tale,” her head snapped up as she saw him look at her with a smile of the most sincere endearment. Who is this person?  
Hermione shook her head and turned “Hurry! Harry is making his way towards Hagrid's Hut. Ron is on his way there too.”  
A shrill sound screeched through the hallways as they quickly ran down the spiral stairs away from Dumbledore’s office. The school grounds alarms had been set off as the wards were broken. As the Dark Lord's arrival drew imminent, they hasten their way knowing time was limited.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~

As they ran down the hill that led to Hagrid’s hut they could see an argument that had ensued between Snape and Harry come to an end. As the Dark Lord's followers apparated away to their master, Potter lay frozen on the ground.  
“Harry!” Hermione yelled, echoed by Ron who slid to Harry’s side from behind them.  
“Are you ok!? What did he do to you!?” Ron asked angrily searching his arms and legs, probably for torture or curses, Draco thought. Hermione fell to her knees hugging Potter. They both knew Snape wouldn't have done anything.  
“Nothing. He did nothing.” He blinked, escaping his daze. “He warned me there isn't much time and told me to listen to Hermione.” He turned to her, confused.  
Hermione sat back on her feet, breathing deeply to composing herself. “Right, listen. We haven't much time. There are only 5 mins till the port key opens and you two MUST leave. Do not come back until the time is right. I will make sure you know when.”  
“Wait! You're coming to ‘mione! Why would we leave you behind!? Voldemort will torture you!”  
Ron exclaimed. She shook her head, her curls bouncing as she held back tears. “No, I have to stay here. Please just listen and trust me. Draco is on our side. He has been ever since the holidays. We have been working together with Dumbledore to find horcruxes inside the school.”  
They both turned to him, only then noticing his presence. Their faces were confused and shocked trying to quickly process this. All four of them stood there in silence, just staring at him. Hermione said they would be able to see the change in him. He smiled awkwardly trying to appear less hostile than he had been the last 6 years towards them. It was cringe worthy so he stopped. No matter what had changed, he still didn't like Potter and how presumptuous he had always been. And it didn't seem that was gonna change anytime soon. It was Ron who finally broke the tension, “Bull. I call total Bullshit.”  
“There isn't time! Just- just trust me. Draco is going to present me to Voldemort as a lure to get you back to the school. Do NOT come back here. No matter what. I promise you, we have set up escapes in case things get dangerous. We will contact you as soon. As soon as we can but for now, take this,” she handed him the book. “The port key will take you to a safe place. There you can prepare for your journey. Do not stay long!”  
Potter had not spoken a word. He just looked from Hermione to Draco, seemingly studying their faces for some sign of lies or truth or spell?  
When he finally spoke, his words shocked them all. He stared Draco in the eyes, both angry and pleading with him as he said “You will keep her safe. If she gets hurt, it will not end well for you. Our side or not, you are responsible for her.”  
Draco, shocked, nodded while meeting his gaze. “You have my word Potter. Just end this. Find a way to end his terror.”  
He nodded, and turned to hug Hermione. Before they pulled away Harry whispered something to Hermione as they smiled to one another.  
“It's time. Hold the book, both of you.”  
“Wait! What is happ-” Ron went to move towards her as Harry reached out to him, book in hand. The portkey had taken them both away.  
For a moment, she stood there, staring at the space her friends had just been, her hand gripping the cloth over her heart, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.  
Draco wanted to hold her, to comfort her. But he knew that was not what she needed. Not now. Maybe not ever from him. Instead he spoke the only truth he knew would comfort her. “They love you. And they will be safe because of your sacrifice.”  
She turned towards him, lips quivering, as she swallowed her feelings, readying herself for the next task.  
“Okay, let's do this.” She said, her mask of strength visibly changing her face.  
“Are you sure you are ready to meet him face to face? It's not...easy. They don't called him the Dark Lord because he wears black. He has a deafening shadow of pure hatred that he carries with him. It can be overwhelming.”  
She began walking back towards the school, not looking back at him as she marched towards the unknown.  
“I have my own kind of darkness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism and feedback are always welcome. Driving questions that you have or things you hope for.


	3. In His Hands

It was obvious by his clenched fists and sweat falling from his brow, that Draco was genuinely frightened to go before Voldemort. They had stopped by Snape’s private potions stock where magical items from their Dark Arts class were held. There they had found a set of shackles enchanted to make the wearer incapable of any sort of magic. If they even tried, an electric shock like jolt would surge through them.  
“If we are going to get him to believe you, we have to do this for real.” She said handing him the shackles. Several moments passed before he begrudgingly took hold of them.  
Hermione looked at his forlorn gaze inquisitively. Of course she had seen the same things he had in the pensieve, and it was obvious that Dumbledore had made sure she would see them in order to remember their relationship. Her mind sparked with recollection and the images felt true, but she was still missing something in her mind that had restored for Draco. The images she had seen and the feelings associated were at a disconnect, conflicted. Her mind was still trying to put everything together, but Draco...he knew it all. Just yesterday she would have been fearful to put her life in his hands; yet, to look at him now, she could trust him.  
She reached her hand out towards his, gently cupping his hand. His head snapped up from looking at the shackles as his eyes met hers. “I can't believe I'm saying this but, I trust you. I know you won't actually hurt me. But if we are to make this believable, you need to be Draco Malfoy, the slytherin prince, or we will never succeed.”  
Raising his chin, he breathed deeply with his eyes shut. She watch his face change, a slight crinkle in the corner of his eyes, a pull on his lips, his jaw square. When he open his eyes again, the person staring back at her was filled with disgust. A shiver went down her spine as she let go of him and turned, her hands behind her back ready to be placed in his control.  
She felt the cold metal clamp down around her wrists tightly. Fear began to take hold of her, her hands trembling. Draco was doing as she asked, but the person he had to be… she was going to be surrounded by them.  
She felt a slight brush against the side of her palm as he ran his finger along her skin. It was as though her entire body focused on that one spot and the prickly feeling it left.  
Draco leaned into her back, his mouth only an inch from her ear. “I will show the face they want to see but know that I am on your side. Whatever I do, whatever you do, it will be to keep our mission safe.”  
His voice was soft and smooth, so sure of what he said. Hermione found strength to steady her trembling hands and focus her mind. Quickly, she nodded her head.  
“Let’s get this over with.” Draco said as he led her forward towards the Great Hall.  
They approached the doors, dawning their roles as villain and prisoner. Hermione had expected chaos, dark magic around the corner, instead she saw the hall looked like a cynical mockery of the ministry of magic’s judgement halls. Where the teachers once dined were what resembled a jury stand filled with death eaters. Her eyes quickly found the brightest of them all, covered from head to toe in all pink, EX-professor Umbridge. Though she seemed very...different from when they had last parter ways in the forbidden forest whilst the centaurs dragged her away. What had happened in that time? Hermione wondered.   
But her thoughts did not linger there long as the attention for the entire room was focused upon the podium elevated above the crowd. Looming down at her was the presence that until this moment had been just a name. Hermione believed Harry when he said he had seen the Dark Lord kill Cedric, and hadn't questioned his appearance at the battle in the ministry. She knew he was real and had feared him by name alone. Now that she stood in front of him, the name Lord Voldemort made her blood run cold.  
Her resolve began to waiver, if this didn't work she would be killed. Despite her connection to Harry, she was still the thing he hates most; a mudblood. In the end that would be all he saw, and she had gone willingly to her death. 

Her eyes darted back and forth as panic rose in her chest. Her instincts kicked in as she subconscious attempted ‘Alohamora' under her breathe, only to receive a shock.   
The crowd began to laugh, mocking her pain. She was surrounded by skilled, experienced killers. She could feel herself tremble under Voldemort's eye.  
Draco still had a hold of her cuffs, but gentle lessened the grip and held onto her hand. Her instinct was to turn to him but knew bringing attention to the calming gesture would certainly get them both killed. Fear coursed through her, however, she set her mind to focus on surviving these next few mins, dawning a mask just as Draco had to do. Hermione set her jaw, set her shoulders back and raised her head up, setting her eyes upon the Dark Lord.  
Moments passed as though he were evaluating her. It seemed he could sense the muggle magic in her and a snarl of disgust crossed his lips.  
A harsh kick to the back of her legs and she buckled to the ground before him.  
“Pay your respects when you face The Dark Lord” growled Draco as he forced her head to a bow.  
“That is enough Draco.” If his face alone hand sent a cold chill in her veins, his voice itself would freeze it.  
She focused her face to meet his, denying her very nature as she placed upon her face a look of utter defiance and rebellion.  
“Why have you brought this muggle child before me?”  
Draco fell to one knee and lowered his head, “My Lord, this...FILTH,” there he was, the Malfoy she had known and despised for years. “Is close to Potter. One of the ‘golden trio’. In the confusion, I sought an opportunity to pry her from his side. Not only will her lack of presence inhibit her friends but she could prove most useful in luring them out of hiding.”  
It felt like years as Voldemort’s silence was louder than a mandrake pulled from its roots. He turned his head to the right and addressed Umbridge.  
“In your time here, do you think her to be particularly essential to Potters success?”  
The pink demon looked at her with her head tilted and a smile on her face, full of mockery as always, but her eye twitched as she drummed her fingers on the table.  
“Hmmmm, she is a diligent student with potential despite her Muggle beginnings and is undoubtedly manipulative. It was she who sent the centaurs upon me, I am sure of it. Yes, yes, she is close to the boy.”  
Once again it was though Voldemort was chewing on her words, just as he had Draco’s before. But he was still deciding whether to spit or swallow their plan. Again, he turned his head to the left where Snape sat directly by his side and with a slight nod of permission, he began to speak.  
“Miss Granger could prove to be dangerous. Do not be fooled by her age or blood. She is clever. But it is true, Potter would have failed many times without the witches aid.”  
“Would the boys come for her?”  
Snape seemed to be considering his words carefully. Knowing he was there to aid then was a comfort but no one knew the decisions Voldemort would make.  
“I can not say. It would be clearly a stupid choice but he does need her if he wishes to complete the tasks at hand.”  
It could not have been more than fifteen minutes since she entered the hall though it felt as though an eternity had passed. Her bones ached to the core from the tension that ran through her as The Dark Lord’s eyes met hers.  
“And what have you to say Mudblood?”  
Hermione looked the Dark Lord in the eyes with as much ferocity as she could muster as she spoke, “I would rather die than be of use to you”.  
The smile that crossed his face made her heart stop. She had spoken truthfully without thought. It seemed he may take her suggestion into consideration when he finally spoke. “I will give the muggle born into your hands, young Malfoy. Keep her from Potter and report any attempts at contact. Fail, and it will not end well for you or your parents.”  
Draco swallowed hard, a sound only audible to her but with the look that crossed Voldemort’s face, he was very much aware that he had hit a nerve.  
“I won’t let you down my lord,” Draco replied with a bow. Her faith wavered, if it came to her or his family, who would Draco choose?  
“Find a place where none will see or hear her scream, not a single soul who remains here under Snapes care must see her. They may conspire for her release.”  
“Of course, my lord.” Draco stood, a determination on his face.  
“Leave. Our next actions do not concern you.”  
And with that, she was upheaved from the ground with force. She didn’t know if her resistance and fear were a show at this point as she fought against the shackles. Panic rose in her as she cried out “I won’t do it! I won’t!”. The last thing she saw was Draco’s wand in her face and the faint sound of his voice as he said ‘stupefy’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I never gave up on this but life took me away. A little about me, I am a mother to twin boys with autism. My day to day life is revolved around them. In addition, my husband and I bought our first home. We are finally settling down, and with summer I have more time to write than ever before. I look forward to continuing this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions and criticism. And let me know of you would like to read more. Thank you for reading!


End file.
